Alors On Danse
by leahloahla
Summary: What had just happened wasn't the plan, or even remotely close to it.


Alors On Danse

The lights pulsed around her. Music beat in her ears. Bodies moved around her. She could feel hands on her, someone at her back whispered meaningless words in her ear as they moved their bodies in sync with the music. She wasn't drunk, not yet anyway, but they didn't need to know that. His hands traveled from her hips to her stomach, slipping under her shirt. She knew she should tell him to stop, but she didn't care enough to do so. She leaned into him, savouring the physical contact of another person, something she had been missing so much. The music grew louder and she closed her eyes as his hands traveled lower. Still, she didn't stop them as he sloppily kissed her neck. When his hand slipped into the waistband of her skirt she finally grabbed it and pulled it away from her. She had more self-respect than that. She spun around in his arms, finally getting a look at his face. She was met with striking green eyes and wavy dark hair that fell over his forehead ever so slightly. A grin broke out on her face as she looked up at him and swayed her hips against his. His hands found their way around her, resting on her lower back. They eyed each other for a few more beats before she leaned in and their lips met. A spark ran down her back at the feeling of his lips on hers and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands continued to roam her body as they kissed. He finally broke away, moving back to her neck.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked in a husky voice.

She nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the club to the alley on the side of the building. They didn't make it too far before he pushed her up against the side of the building. The brick scrapped against her shoulders but she was numb to the pain. His lips were on hers once again and his hands were under her shirt. Her adrenaline started pumping as she got lost in the feeling of him against her. It wasn't until she felt the cold bite of metal against her stomach that she realized he had pulled a knife on her. He was sliding the flat edge along the side of her hip and a shiver went down her spin for another reason. He pulled away from her and she saw a hungry glint in his eyes. He was going to kill her, she knew it as soon as she saw his eyes and the menacing grin on his face. And for a reason she didn't want to admit, she smiled, just a little. That seemed to throw him off long enough for a shadow to appear at the mouth of the alley.

"FBI, freeze!" Morgan shouted, his gun pointed at the unsub's chest.

Emily kept her gaze locked on the unsub's eyes, daring him to make a move. He began to raise his arms, hesitated for a second, but instead of lashing out he dropped the knife.

Morgan ran towards them, all business as he cuffed the unsub and read him his rights. Emily stood there watching the entire thing and before the police took him away, the unsub looked up at Emily and winked. She should have been angry, disgusted even. But she didn't care.

She walked out of the alley, Morgan on her heels.

"What the hell was that, Prentiss?" he snapped.

"What are you talking about, Morgan?" she asked without looking back at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he replied.

And she did. What just happened wasn't the plan, or even remotely close to it. She was never supposed to be alone with him.

"It worked didn't it?" she said. "No one got hurt, no one else died."

"Emily!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I'm his type; we knew this going into it," Emily said calmly.

"You just stood there…" Morgan said quietly, his eyes roaming her face, looking for a reaction of any kind.

"I'm fine Derek. Let it go," Emily told him before walking away.

Someone eventually handed her a jacket as she walked back to the SUV, but Emily hadn't noticed the cold. It wasn't until she got into the backseat did she realize there was a small trail of blood down her side from the knife. But the adrenaline had worn off and and she was numb again.


End file.
